Last wish
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: Zara killed herself, but is she really dead? Her guardian angel Ai has granted Zara's last wish, which is to live again in another reality. Every three chapters, she changes worlds. First yet to be decided  GIVE MEH IDEAS! .
1. To die

**Last wish 1**

A/N Yeah, It's me. AGAIN. For those that don't know me… I'm very sorry you had to. If you do know me… You'll know why…

I have the awful habit of making people die violently and make everyone insane… But I hate making characters OOC. It ruins the story. Read on, my dears. And "may the odds be ever in your favour…"

- Keep calm and… -

**Zara POV**

That was the last straw. Life is too plain. Boring. Dull. Why can't something exciting happen? An adventure? Even love is lost here. They say that "Death is but the next greatest adventure", right? Well at least Dumbledore does. No matter. By pain, I swear, I will end it. I took the chipped old army knife and I locked the door. The pile of letters containing my last words stacked neatly on my desk. I sat down and stopped.

"Wait, what was the point again?" I asked myself silently. I brought up the knife again, and stopped. I've made up my mind, so what's with this hesitancy? I felt warm tears brush my cheeks and a fluttering, excited feeling filled my stomach.

"Goodbye, cruel life, who I love so dearly…" I whispered. I plunged it through my heart. And then…

Black.

I felt like I was falling. Falling, but completely still. I opened my eyes, but there was nothing to look at. I felt cold. I didn't feel happy. I didn't know how long I fell, or was I sitting still?

But I stopped soon, or was it later? What is this, the concept of time, to a dead girl?

Or was I?

I was wrong. There was still time, and I had been falling. I still had emotion, and I don't feel very dead. I had landed in what seemed like an endless amount of never ending white. There were only two things here. Me, and a small girl standing over me. She looked so utterly perfect I couldn't look away.

"… Why did you end your life, Zara?" The little girl asked me, her voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. I wondered for a moment how she knew my name.

"Because… I'm not really sure anymore. Curiosity, I suppose." I said softly, still transfixed with the beautiful girl. She smiled sadly at me.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked me in that echoing, resounding voice.

"No."

"Why not? I'm sure you had family? Friends? A sweetheart, perhaps?"

"No. It was… Boring, I think. I don't remember anymore…" Why don't I remember anymore? Surely that's not normal behaviour for dead teenagers.

"Boring, you say? But would you want to live again? Somewhere else?"

"… I suppose so."

"Do you want to live somewhere else, then? Where would you like to live?"

"I'm not sure if I understand the question." I told her honestly. She smiled.

"Out of anywhere, any plane, or reality you could choose, where would you go, Zara?"

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out. She looked slightly taken aback, but seemed to remember herself.

"I've always known you, Zara. And the you before you. And the one before that, all the way back to when time began, I have known you." She answered patiently.

"Wait, what?"

"Where would you go, Zara?" She asked again, changing the subject. Something doesn't feel right. What does she mean, "All the way back to when time began"? I frowned.

"Just one choice? That's hardly fair. I want to enjoy being dead." The girl blinked.

"You're not dead yet, Zara. I'm the one that decides if you are."

"What does that mean! Who are you!" I lashed out at her and she placed a calming hand on my head. It was cold.

"… I am Ai, your guardian angel, I suppose. And according to your sub-conscious, you wanted to travel the world. Am I correct?" Well… I suppose I AM dead… There's no reason NOT to have a guardian angel, but… Wait, hold up! Did she just READ MY MIND! I crawled away from her.

"I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW." I yelled, not talking to anyone or anything in particular. Ai laughed.

"You will understand. Answer my question."

"What? Oh… I… I guess I did want to travel…" SO. CONFUSED.

"Is this your last wish?" She asked me softly. I felt a wind raise the air around me, getting stronger with each passing moment. The floor beneath me gave and as I stared, eyes wide open at the girl above me,

"… Yes…" I called to her, and my voice rebounded around the darkness I was falling into.

"I'll see you in the next life then. I hope you find it fun." I heard the girl laugh, and then all I saw was black.

- … Carry on -

A/N So, here's the deal. Three chapters will be dedicated to each world she falls into. The first world is yet to be thought of, so tell me if you have any ideas!

Love always,

The 5th ARISU


	2. To defend

**Last wish**

A/N I'm here again~ so it's naruto (shipudden) first! Enjoy!

- Don't let it stack up against you, Tetris -

**Zara POV**

I woke up with silence around me, which was odd, if you lived in the city. Wait… I'm dead, aren't I? Then how am I laying on grass right now? I sat up and opened my eyes. I ran my fingers through my, now short, feathery black hair. I was dressed funny, I realised, as I looked down at myself. I was wearing what seemed to be a mesh shirt and stockings with funny sandals and a tight black dress and a black hoddie. My hands covered with black leather gloves. I was so confused, like seriously, where the holy hell am I! I looked around and saw I was sitting in a clearing in a forest with towering trees. It must have been around noon by now… I noticed a small black backpack to my right and reached for it. Inside was nothing but a single note, which I unfolded.

_Dear Zara,_

_You are now in the world you prize most. The world of Naruto. This backpack is essential to your survival when traveling. Anything you ask it for, it will give to you. Remember this; you are from Iwa, and are transferring to Konoha. I recommend asking for a weapon, Zara, because there's a ninja about a minute from slicing your head off behind you._

_Ai_

I twisted around alarmed and hurriedly shut the backpack.

"A sword! Please give me a sword!" I cried. When I opened the backpack again, the blue hilt of a katana glinted at me. I grabbed it and threw the backpack on and got up just in time to see someone jump out of the trees and slice downwards at the spot where I was previously sitting. I screamed and ran away quickly, stumbling against the many branches. I seemed to be running much faster than I normally would. I could hear the man behind me gaining and finally, I skidded to a halt in front of a wide river. The man slowly came forwards with a kunai raised and I fumbled to unsheathe my katana. When I took a good look at his face, I saw it was actually Sai, Sasuke's replacement on team seven. It shocked me to see him living and breathing in front of me, but then I realised that he was also trying to _kill _me. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him feebly.

"I've never seen you before, _anywhere. _You're also sleeping in the forest." He stated coldly.

"That doesn't exactly give you the right to kill me, bastard!" I yelled. Well it was true. "I am not you're enemy! I'm here from… Uh… Iwa! To transfer to Konoha!" I added quickly. He lowered his kunai slightly.

"I admit, it wasn't wise to charge at you, but your story doesn't sound very convincing. What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know!"

"Do you really want to get killed that badly?"

"Zara." I said shortly, with an air of someone who really _didn't _want to get killed. He nodded and motioned towards my katana. "Oh, right…" I sheathed my blade. I noticed at the end of the hilt there was a thin piece of blue thread with a silver symbol tied at the end.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Sai sighed irritably. I had been busy fiddling with the charm to notice he had been talking. I looked at him sheepishly.

"I said I'll escort you there, to make sure you're not going to do any funny business." He sighed again. I nodded and followed him through the forest. Sai didn't even try to speak to me. By the time we reached Konoha, I hadn't spoken a word to him. He showed me to the Hokage's office and he knocked on the door.

"Oh, Sai. Hello, come in. I'll be with you in a moment." Tsunade told him and returned to her earlier conversation with Kiba. OH. MY GOD. KIBA. Akamaru walked over to me and sniffed while Tsunade talked to Kiba. I knelt down and pet him gently, and he seemed to like it. I laughed. Tsunade finished her conversation and Kiba finally noticed me. He looked me up and down and I hid behind Akamaru and turned a nice shade of pink.

"I haven't seen you around before." He told me as he reached out to help me up. I carefully got to my feet.

"That's because I'm from Iwa. I'm Zara." I smiled. He nodded and shook my hand.

"I'm Kiba. I'll see you around, right? Come on, Akamaru." He called from the door. Akamaru whined and I laughed.

"Go on, boy. I'll see you later." I told the dog. Akamaru walked over to Kiba and they left. I turned to Tsunade and Sai, who were now talking quietly. I waited until she spoke to me.

"So you're from Iwa? Zara, was it? Let me see your paperwork." Tsunade asked me tiredly. My stomach sunk. Paperwork! What paperwork! I whispered "Paperwork" to my backpack while Sai spoke to Tsunade again. The paperwork appeared and I sighed with relief. She looked over it and gave it a stamp of approval. She handed me a leaf headband. I tied it to my forehead.

"You'll be joining team eight. Go see Kurenai immediately and give her these forms. She should be at training ground two." Tsunade told me, handing me a few sheets of paper. I bowed and left to find Kurenai. I wandered for a while before I realised I had no freaking idea where I was.

"A map of Konoha, please." I asked the bag and a simple map appeared. It turns out it was only five minutes away from where I was, and I found Kurenai straight away. "Excuse me…" I muttered.

"Oh, hello there. What's up miss?" She asked me calmly. She was very pretty and she gave off a caring vibe. I handed her the papers.

"My name is Zara Momo, I'm very pleased to meet you." Kurenai looked over the paperwork and nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Momo." The other members of team eight were walking towards us, but they weren't looking at us, so they didn't see me.

"… And there was this seriously pretty chick there too! Her name was Zara, and Akamaru didn't want to leave, either. And-" Kiba was cut off by Akamaru barking happily and running up to me. I laughed with a giant grin on my face and knelt to pet him again.

"Hey! Akamaru what are you-! … Oh…" Kiba called out. Shino and Hinata looked at Akamaru and I and Hinata started giggling nervously. Shino was probably smirking, but who knows?

"And then what?" I asked Kiba cheekily. He turned slightly red. "I'm Zara." I told Hinata and Shino.

"I guessed, by Kiba's response." Shino said calmly. I always thought Shino was pretty cool. "I'm Shino."

"Oh, u-um, I'm Hinata…" Hinata stammered. I smiled at her and stood up again.

"I'm on team eight starting today, nice to meet you!" I told them warmly. Kiba nodded numbly.

"Long time no see." He mumbled. Apparently, I had just missed training. So I spent the rest of the day talking with my new team mates and then at sunset I booked a hotel room for the night. I opened my bag to find a second note.

_Dear Zara,_

_To leave each world, you need to steal a particular item. This time, the item most precious to the person you have become closest to by the time you receive this note. I'll speak to you again soon._

_Ai_

I frowned at the small piece of paper and flopped onto the bed. This is going to be interesting. I wonder who it is…?

- You that I adore -

A/N I'm booooooooored. :/ Anyway, review please.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	3. To survive

**Last wish 3**

A/N I'm just crying over some Harry Potter pictures, because I love it so much and I can't believe that Pottermore isn't open and I just want to hug JK Rowling and RAWR.

GOD I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

I don't own anything I don't own, because the people that own the things own the things, obviously.

- The marauders map is amazing -

**Zara POV**

And so I spent the next week as part of team 8, training, fighting and laughing with them. But the entire time, I felt as though I was betraying them. Ai sent me letters regularly, and I was starting to get good with my katana. I suppose the person I've gotten closest to is probably Kiba, but I still don't know what his most prized possession is, even if I wanted to steal it. I don't think I want to leave…

I woke up one morning and switched on the radio while I made breakfast and coffee. I was living in the same apartment building as Naruto was, even though I knew that it'd been over a year since he left with Jiraya. I sipped my coffee and listened to the morning forecast.

"_It's going to be a warm day for Konoha with a top of 23__ and they should be expecting late showers. Keep listening for this morning's 'Ko-Juu' top ten songs from Konoha! It's the 14__th__ of April, and you're listening to 'Hana FM'!" _I smiled at the goofy presenter's voice and ate my toast listening to an amazing song called 'Chu chu lovely muni muni mura'. There was a knock at my door as I finished my coffee. I looked down at myself, still wearing my pyjamas and wondered if I should get dressed, as I don't think the person at the door would like to see my wearing short-shorts and an insulting T-shirt. I threw my hoddie and answered the door; it was my team mates, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai and Kiba.

"Good mooooorning." I said cheerfully. Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"You do realise what time it is, don't you? We're leaving in 10 minutes." She told me with concealed annoyance. I blinked and looked at my watch.

"CRAP!" I yelled and ran back inside. I dressed and grabbed my backpack quickly, and came back to find my team mates lounging on my couch.

"Nice place you got here." Kurenai said appreciatively. I blushed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I forgot we had a mission!" I bowed and everyone else laughed.

"You're an air-head, Zara." Shino said breezily. I pouted and we left for Suna. Our mission was to escort an important elder from Konoha to Suna, and we picked them up before leaving the village. The elder was stoic, but nice. Her name was Chizuru Ibara. We completed the mission and the Kazekage insisted on us staying the night.

"Hey Zara." Kiba greeted. Hinata and Shino had already gone to bed, and Kurenai was in the shower.

"Sup Kiba? Hey there, Akamaru!" I petted the dog, who had taken a strong liking to me. I have always loved animals. Kiba frowned.

"How come he gets a warmer greeting than me?" He pouted and I laughed at his childishness.

"Because I like him more, duh." I said jokingly.

"Wow, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Do you want to play a game?" I asked. He nodded. "It's called the alphabetic insult game. We take it in turns to insult each other starting with the letter we're up to. So we first do A, then B C D E F G, you know. I'll start. You are an animal." He caught on.

"You are an ass."

"You're a bastard."

"Well, you're a bitch."

"Clitoris."

"… I'm a what now?"

"Part of a chick's bits."

"Right, well you're a… Cunt. Ew, I hate that word."

"Me too. Douche burger."

"Ditz."

"Egotistical."

"Elephant ass."

"Oi! Faggot."

"So now I'm a bundle of small sticks? Well you're a flirt."

"SCREW YOU, GIRLY-MAN!"

"Granny."

"I'M ONE YEAR OLDER THAN YOU, HETEROSEXUAL!"

"Hooker."

"WHY ARE YOU BETTER THAN ME AT THIS!"

"Because I'm amazing." We played this game for a while before Kurenai yelled at us for waking her up. "Sorry Sensei." Kiba grumbled.

"Hey Kiba?" He grunted. "What's your most prized possession?" He looked at me for a moment, thinking.

"My most prized possession is my life. Without it, I would have nothing, and a life without you would just be plain boring." I smiled. "What about you, then?" I thought for a moment too. What was my most prized possession? Not my life, certainly not, nor is it my headband, or back pack.

"I guess… I guess it would be my heart. I can't live without it, and I'm proud that it still works after being broken so often." He nodded.

"Well then, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Zara."

"Sweet dreams." I muttered softly, as a realisation dawned on me. I would have to take Kiba's life in order to move forward again. A sick feeling twisted inside my stomach. Why does this have to happen to me? I moved to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I saw out the corner of my eye that Ai had sent me another note.

_Zara,_

_You may think you can escape me, but fate has you in her hold. If you do not follow your own wish, then she will destroy you. Take my words into consideration before making your decision. I give you three more days to complete the task given to you before you die. Use this time wisely, Zara, because you are never going back there again._

_Ai_

I stared at the note she had written and tore it up into little pieces. I wanted to see more, to feel more, and to be more before I truly died. I know I have to leave this world, but can I really do it? Can I really kill him? Even after I've fallen so hopelessly in love with him? I honestly don't think I can. I'm not strong enough to do something like that. I can't just turn my emotions off like a tap, like Sai can. I'm weak.

"Hey, Zara? What's wrong?" A voice asked from the door. It was Kurenai. I whipped my eyes, because I had started crying. She sat down next to me.

"I don't know what to do, Sensei…" I whispered. "I don't know what's the right decision anymore."

"Whatever you want, you, not anybody else, will be the right decision, Zara. Only you can decide what's right."

"But what if that makes me a horrible person?"

"You're not a bad person, Zara. You are kind, and friendly, and you're smart and strong too. You'll never be a bad person, Zara. Never regret the decisions we make, good or bad, because they shape who we are as people." She was right; you have to make the wrong decisions to know what to do next time. Learn from your mistakes. I nodded and she left the room.

"You have such a twisted sense of humour, Ai." I muttered. I think I might have snapped at that point, but I don't think you can really tell if you have. I laughed a little, cried a little, and fell into a happy kind of nightmare, where the monsters are really tap-dancing tarantulas that attack you with rainbows. That's when I realised that I probably _had _gone insane.

With the morning came calm, and with the calm came dullness. I gained new perspective on matters, and made a promise to myself that I would never stop moving forward, no matter what.

And I've never broken a promise my whole life.

- I just like crazy people, I think -

A/N Do I literally make all my characters insane? Yeah don't answer that… Review, please.

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	4. To love

**Last wish 4**

A/N Ah yes, the last Naruto chapter. I know exactly how this series is going to progress, so I'm changing the category to 'Romance' and 'Adventure' now.

- Let's run away some day -

**Zara POV**

I must have some serious mental issues to want to kill somebody. Not only just killing them, but I also _like _him. You would have thought this would create much mental conflict but I was surprisingly calm. I was sipping tea and listening to the radio in my apartment.

"I suppose… Poisoning? No, too painful…" I muttered. "Drowning would also hurt… So would lighting him on fire… I guess I could just shoot him between the eyes…? But he's a ninja, so… I DON'T KNOW! WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS!" I yelled. Yes, I think I had lost what merge sanity I had left back in Suna.

"Zara~?" A familiar voice called from my doorway. Oh, how terribly convenient. Kiba. I lightly held the hilt of my katana.

"Come in!" I answered. Now or never. Although, Akamaru is another matter… I dropped the blade back into the bag. I knew by reading The Hunger Games that no matter what size the dog, a dog bite could bleed profusely, and get infected quickly. I can't risk an injury like that…

"Mornin' Zara." Kiba greeted. I was still in my pyjamas, but I think we were both beyond the point of caring. Akamaru trotted in after him.

"Arf!"

"Morning to you guys too." I yawned. I was trying my very hardest to keep my emotions in check, but in my mind, alarm bells were ringing. I hope I can be free in the next world. Not restricted by such bonds as respect, pride and greed…

"Got any milk?" Kiba asked.

"Mm…"

"… What's wrong, Zara?"

"…" I don't know how to respond. I stood there, looking at him in shock. I laughed. "Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me. " He sighed. He plonked down next to me on the short couch with a glass of milk. I frowned slightly.

"Don't be a whore. There's nothing wrong." He gave me a look.

"You can tell me anything, you know."

"Yeah, sure, but this is a very, very private secret with myself. I can't tell you above all people." He sighed again.

"Does it involve me in some way?" I nodded. "Is it a surprise party?"

"Pft, no."

"Okay, then it's something more?"

"It's something of high importance."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Lies. I know what he's assuming.

"Fine." I sighed. "Can I make you two breakfasts?" Akamaru barked happily and Kiba cheered. I made rice balls and, before serving, crushed in a few sleeping drugs. Akamaru would be knocked out, but Kiba… Would probably just be drowsy… Still. Better than nothing.

"Oh thanks Zara!"

"Arf!"

"That's okay guys." I laughed. Fake. Lies.

"Itadakimasu." They didn't notice the tablets at all. I wiped away a few stray tears quickly and retuned the dirty plates to the kitchen. When I came back, Akamaru was asleep at Kiba's feet. I clutched the purple hilt of my katana and stood behind Kiba, who looked dizzy and sleepy.

"Sorry Kiba!" I cried and he rolled forwards just before my blade could pierce him.

"Oh what the fuck, dude!" Kiba yelled. I sighed and chased him with tears streaming down my face.

"Stay still, Kiba." I hissed.

"ARE YOU MENTAL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, ZARA!"

"Trying to kill you, dumbass."

"HAVE YOU ALWAYS BEEN TRYING TO DESTROY KONOHA!" I blinked.

"What are you on about? I just want to kill _you._" I laughed like a maniac and slashed at him.

"WHY!"

"Can't tell you, remember? It's a secret, remember?" A look of sick realisation crossed his eyes.

"THAT'S what you meant! That you wanted to KILL me!"

"Pretty much. What did you think?" I swung at his feet but he flipped to the side and swiped a clawed hand at me blindly. It scraped across my cheek and I skidded back a metre or so.

"I thought you meant…" He paused uncertainly. "… I thought you meant you… I don't know, liked me?" He sounded rather frustrated and I gave a final maniacal laugh.

"No Kiba. I'm afraid that's not it!" I nicked his shoulder this time.

"Well, I guess you don't then, do you! Considering you're trying to, you know, kill me!"

"I never said that." I said with indignation. A kunai sailed past my head.

"Well you're implying it by attempting murder!" Best to break this off I suppose. I can't have him falling for me; otherwise I won't want to go.

"Fine then. No Kiba, I loathe you, hate you, despise every fibre of your being. I don't, will not or ever will, love you!" There was this look on his face as I swung a killing blow at him. It looked as though I could see his heart breaking.

Before I could land the blow, however, I was falling again. Like that day I finally killed myself. Then there was the white again, and the beautiful young girl Ai.

"But I… But I didn't… Kill him…" I panted. Ai looked at me with eyes of mirth.

"That's because he lied, Zara. His life was not the most precious thing he had. Because he thought he had _you. _His most prized position was your heart…" I looked at her with disbelief and started laughing and crying while curled up in a ball. A bloody, dirty, ball. Ai sat beside me and ran her fingers through my short black hair until my breathing steadied again.

"So sorry, Zara…" She whispered soothingly.

"Mm…" I sniffed and curled up on the girl's lap. "I really loved him, Ai…"

"I know." She said softly. I fell asleep, I'm sure of it. And when I woke up, I wasn't sure what to do.

- Laaaaaaaaate update -

A/N Yeah yeah, you know the drill. I still have NO idea where she is right now so you should probably tell me. -_-

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	5. To protect

**Last wish 5**

A/N OMFG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE BEFORE. Okay, this time, Zara's a little different, as her appearance and age can change depending on what she's doing.

- And it's gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME -

**Zara POV**

I had terrible dreams that night about Kiba, they got increasingly worse as time moved on, but I never managed to wake up, just fall into the next horror. When I finally opened my eyes, I was completely disoriented. _Where am I?_ I was leaning against the window of a pretty train compartment. There was a sleeping man opposite me. _Oooh, I know where I am now… _The Hogwarts Express, still parked in platform 9 ¾. Judging by the unconscious form across from me, I'd say I'm in the prisoner of Azkaban.

"C'mon, this is the only compartment left." Said a feminine voice to my right.

"Who do you think they are?" Asked a second voice.

"Remus and Zara Lupin." Answered the girl.

"Bloody hell, you know every one!"

"No, it's on their luggage, see?" I heard rustling and the weight distribution on my seat shifted. Two people had sat next to me; I'm guessing Ron and Hermione. _So I'm related to Remus, eh? And what am I doing on the Hogwarts Express? _

"Hey, do you think they're really sleeping?" Asked a third voice.

"Of course, there's no reason to pretend to be sleeping." Said Hermione stiffly.

"Good, because I need to tell you guys' something…" There was a soft _click _as the door slid shut. _Oh, I know what comes next. Oh, shit, do I have a wand? Where's my wand? I NEED MY WAND!_ The air grew colder as I moved my hand slightly under my blanket. A few minutes passed and I knew that I needed it quick.

I felt a long bit of protruding wood and edged it out as I heard a horrible rasping voice. I didn't even stop to ask myself if I could actually _do _a pratronus, I just thought of my old team mates and I happily training together and I cried out with Remus:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" At the towering cloaked figures. Surprisingly, I really _could_ produce a pratronus. It was a ghostly hound that chased away the creatures. I saw Harry collapse out the corner of my eye and I rushed to catch him. Just as soon as they came, our patronuses disappeared.

"Zara, lay him down on this seat, would you?" Said Remus calmly from my side.

"Oh, yeah." I blurted out and gingerly lifted him to the seat. He woke up just a few moments later.

"What happened…?" Asked Harry groggily.

"You blacked out." I told him quietly. I helped him sit up as Remus broke up chunks of chocolate (no doubt from Hunnydukes) from a large chocolate bar and handed them out to Harry, Ron, Hermione and I.

"Eat this, it helps." Said Remus. "Trust me." He added when he saw the others' incredulous looks. I ate it happily, as I had always adored chocolate, even more so when I read Harry Potter 3. "I'm going to go speak with the driver, I'll be back soon."

"What was that?" Asked Ron shakily.

"Dementors. Dark creatures that feed off the happiness of the living. Eat the chocolate. Chocolate has been proven to make you happier, and you must feel a little off." I explained.

"Did anyone else pass out?" Asked Harry. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance.

"No, just you." Answered Hermione. They ate their half melted chocolate in silence and I warmed my fingers over the heater gently. The storm outside continued into the darkening evening.

- TIME LAPSE OF SHORTNESS -

"Welcome!" Called Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." I was seated next to Remus at the staff table, which made me rather confused as to who the hell I was.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." No one looked particularly pleased by this news.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," Added Dumbledore blandly.

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," Everyone was silent and unmoving, waiting for him to continue.

"On a happier note, " Said Dumbledore after a sufficient pause. "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. The first two, Professors Remus and Zara Lupin, who have kindly consented to fill the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I trust you'll give them a warm welcome!" Remus and I stood up and I felt my head get slightly dizzy. _DADA teacher? What is this lunacy! _I sat down before I could fall over.

"As to our last appointment, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

I smiled broadly at this and clapped happily. Care of Magical Creatures was defiantly the most interesting sounding subject at Hogwarts in my opinion, and I rather enjoyed reading about Hagrid. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" I almost died of Happiness. _The best book series always has the best food!_

"This is lovely, isn't it Remus?" He smiled at me weakly.

"This makes me feel nostalgic. It makes me remember our days here, as students." I nodded gently. The feast eventually died down and the students filed out noisily. Snape showed me to my room afterwards.

"Feeling nostalgic, Zara?" Drawled Snape.

"Quite." I had reached into my handbag this time, just like the back pack, and found a piece of paper inside it at diner earlier. Ai had left notes on my past and I had read them under the table. It turns out I was in Slytherin and was kind-of-not-really friends with Severus. "I really enjoyed going to school with you all, really. I can't believe what happened though. To-"

"To Potter?" Finished Snape coldly.

"Not just him. To Lily. To Peter. All of us." Needless to say, he left in a hurry after we arrived. It was small and comfortable with all sorts of strange contraptions and creatures lining the walls. This was the first time I had the chance to see myself, and I was shocked. The dark jeans and emerald green jumper were normal enough for me to wear, but now I was 33 years old. My black hair now slightly longer and pulled into a ponytail.

I tore my eyes away to see a slip of paper hanging out of my handbag.

_Dear Zara,_

_Yes, you are now older. Don't be frightened. Your task is still to steal the most precious possession from someone, but it's not the person you're closest to. Now, it is your favourite person in this world. Think carefully and act upon your gut instinct, I'll be in touch._

_Ai_

- Got a secret? Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save -

A/N Again, I'm super sorry! Review and tell me the next world, you guys seem to be allergic to me.

Love always,

**The 5****TH**** ARISU**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


End file.
